


Nervous

by Goldstein_1984



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It doesn't make any sense, M/M, Nerves, reassuring friend, ringo's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein_1984/pseuds/Goldstein_1984
Summary: Ringo's so nervous he's a bit confused before his first interview as a member of The Beatles.Drabble.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nervous

“You alright?” Ringo asked George for the thousandth time, grinning.  
George smiled. “Yeah, sure. Why’d you ask?” 

Ringo shrugged and put a clumsy arm around George’s shoulders. 

“Y’ know, just making sure you’re not too nervous before your first interview, Georgie.”  
“Ain’t nervous at all. If somebody’s excited here it’s you”, George chuckled. “Plus, it’s your first interview, not mine.”  
“That’s what I said.”  
“No, it’s not.” 

Ringo’s face turned beet-red and, without any more warning, he smashed their mouths together briefly. 

“What was that for?” George whispered, mouth agape.  
“Y’ know… Jus’ making ya a bit excited too, so we’re even”, Ringo muttered, hiding his face in his hands.  
“Weird”, George laughed it off. 

Then, he placed a relaxing hand on Ringo’s back and kissed the top of his head gently. 

“Don’t make yourself more nervous than ya already are”, George murmured. “I’ll show ya a good way to relax.” 

He sensed Ringo’s smile in his palms when he curled his fingers in Ringo’s hair and they both closed their eyes.


End file.
